


thus do we covenant

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Book: The Magician's Nephew, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Religious Discussion, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "What shall we do about church?" Helen asked on the second day. (A three-sentence ficlet.)





	thus do we covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1/5/18 for anonymous, in response to the prompt: [Any, any, cathedral grove](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html?thread=6140740#t6140740). (Prompt choice courtesy of [asukaskerian](http://asukaskerian.tumblr.com))

"What shall we do about worship, when we haven't got a rector or a church?" Helen asked as she and Frank lay watching the stars on the evening of the second day, and then added, "And what day _is_ this, anyhow -- do we count from when we left England or do we start over fresh, and in any case should yesterday be Monday because it was the first day, or Sunday because it's when Aslan finished his work?"

Frank felt the soft grass pressing up against the palm of his right hand, listened to the rustle of wind through the tender new leaves of the sycamore tree behind them, breathed in the sweet, fresh scent of flowers and earth after a brief rain; this was the heart of Aslan's creation, the newborn, beating heart of the world, not old words read aloud in dusty rooms -- and yet there was good in the old, English ways, and his mum hadn't raised him to throw the baby out with the bathwater.

"We can sing," he said rubbing his left thumb slow and gentle over the pulse point in Helen's wrist, still marveling that she was here with him on this impossible adventure; "We can get together by the Tree, or perhaps in a grove of trees -- I heard once that cathedrals were built to look like trees reaching up to heaven, so actual trees must be even better in God's eyes, aye? -- and we sing hymns, we give thanks, and we remind ourselves that Aslan woke this world out of love and it's our task to shape it to that plan... and we'll call the first day Sunday."


End file.
